Mating Habits
by dark flame dragon
Summary: yuuram. mating habits are based on the form of a makokos  maryoka. how will a lion and a dragon mate. may have som gunterx gwendal
1. Dragon

-1**Wolfram: This is her first fan fiction so mild flames only. I'm the only one to flame this chapter. creates fire lion to hover over computer. **

**Yuuri: Please excuse my fiancé. creates water dragon to remove the fire. He's slightly hormonal right now because Dark Flame Dragon plans on getting me pregnant. daydreams of what will happen to get him pregnant. **

**Dark Flame Dragon: Hi I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. All I really own is this laptop and Halloween chocolate.**

---------------------------------------------

"Gunter, please do not explain to me the way dragons mate. I truly don't want to think of _that _every time I see dragons," a dark haired boy said as he exited an office, a man with long, lilac hair following after him. "Why do I need to know how dragons mate, anyway,? It is not like it will come in use as king."

Gunter hesitantly spoke, "Yuuri, because of the shape your maryoko shape… Our mating habits are usually represented by the shape of the maryoko. And because you are Maou it is even more necessary for you to know." Just then they both heard Yuuri's name yelled across the hall.

"Why don't you explain to Wolfram the mating habits of his lion and my dragon, so that I don't have to be embarrassed by this? Oh, you said that the shape of our maryoko affects our mating habits, what's the shape of yours and Gwendal's, Gunter?" with that, Yuuri, the Maou of Shin Makoko, ran for leaving an annoyed Gunter and a disappointed Wolfram.

Gunter grabbed Wolfram's arm and said, "Might as well explain it to you so as to at least get him slightly knowledgeable of what could occur." That was the last time Wolfram was seen that day.

---------------------------------------------

**DFD: So…… What did you think for my first try? I didn't mention before but I'm a pyromaniac, so bring on the flames. **

**Yuuri: Where's Wolfram? I can't find him anywhere.**

**DFD: You left him to get a lecture from Gunter, remember?**

**Yuuri: a loud groan could be heard. Please, let him not find me. runs to the nearest body of water and goes home**

**Wolfram: Yuuri **

**Collective good-bye**


	2. Lion

-1**DFD****: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry if this is a little late, I'm more of a readaholic than anything else. turns to see Wolfram walk in with a very content look on his face Where's Yuuri?**

**Wolfram: gives wicked grin He's currently enjoying a nap. He was… exhausted from so much… strenuous activity**

**DFD: I don't think I want to know. I wish for advice, lots of it, for me to write this to at least seem like I thought about it. I added some cussing, and this is a yaoi so do not read if you don't like male on male relationships**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, Wolfram and Yuuri would have been married by episode 15 (completely random choice) and would have kissed a total of to 7,000 times. **

* * *

'That _**WIMP**_! I can't believe he ran off.' Wolfram thought as he got comfortable in Gunter's office. The room smelled slightly like Gwendal, Gunter, and sweata mixture that Wolfram didn't want to think about the reasons for it.

" Wolfram, I am sure you are aware of the fact that Yuuri's maryoko takes the shape of a dragon. What you probably don't know is that dragons are more submissive in the matter of mating, than most other animals." As Gunter spoke, Wolfram was trying to see where this was heading. " Also, the male dragon can get pregnant because of their low population." An image of a pregnant Yuuri popped into each of their heads, resulting in different reactions in both males. Wolfram's face turned as red as his mother's leather outfit, and Gunter had gushers of blood coming from his nose.

"Gunter. _Baby_." Both jolted as Wolfram's brother Gwendal pranced into the room. Gwendal was also Gunter's lover, but the only people who knew this were Gunter, Gwendal, and Annisina (and that is only because her room is directly below Gunter's), though Yuuri's comment when he left was making Gunter think he might know something. As Gwendal realized Wolfram was there, his face became as serious as it usually was. "Wolfram, if you so much as mention this to anyone, I will inform Annisina immediately that you want to become a girl." That was the only thing Gwendal said before he left the room.

"A hum… well, where were we? Oh, yes. The male lion because of its being dubbed as the king of the jungle, will be the more aggressive of the pair. Though because of the male lions laziness, it will sometimes let the weaker of the two do all the work." An image of Yuuri's naked body moving on top of his caused an even darker shade of red to spread over his face. "Well, I'm sure you understand everything about how it will be between you and Yuuri, now onto your maryoko. Maryoko do not mate like us instead of being two separate beings when they mate they will merge into one, then separate when it's all over. Another being will be left though, and it will have characteristics of both of the maryoko. This being will hang around until the hosts of the maryoko that created it have a child." With this last bit of information, Gunter dismissed a slightly horny Wolfram from his office. As he got ready for his tryst with Gwendal, Gunter realized he forgot to mention the fact that a dragon's semen could get anything that drinks it fertile ( pretty much it can get a male to have a menstrual cycle) and that a dragon is only pregnant for two weeks. 'Oh, well. They can yell at me when they're both pregnant.'

**

* * *

**

**Wolfram: I hope to hell you don't plan on me getting pregnant, because then I will find some way to rid all the billions of universes of you…continues to rant until bored of that**

**DFD: I'm so sorry to you Gwendal fans, but I just couldn't help but do it, because it's so OOC, it's almost sweet. R&R please. I think I may add some Conrad and Yozak, I'm not sure. Give advice I beg of you. it is short because its 11:53 and i was making this up as i went along.glaresreaders down before they comment Yuuri walks in carrying a Wolfram plushy **

**Yuuri: YAWN What did I miss? **

**Wolfram: Nothing, my pet, nothing at all. You need more exercise if only a little of it tired you out so fast grabs Yuuri by the arm and drags him out**

**DFD: waits awhile and sets up the TV for the live cam that's in the bedroom, hint of the devil in her smile Bye-Bye stares at the footage and drools**


End file.
